


we gotta live for these days

by vindice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a way, M/M, Nephilim, Other, Parallel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “I’ll find you,” Gabriel promised.Sam smiled. “You always do.”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	we gotta live for these days

**Author's Note:**

> I dissociated yesterday and when I came to, this was in my Docs. I just edited it a bit and posted it haha. It was a pleasant surprise—a gift from me to me. Like when you find money in your own jeans before washing them:D

“The kid’s got a chance,” Gabriel said vehemently, a contrast to the gentle hold he had on the dear charge in his arms. “She doesn’t have to be cursed.”

They had—ironically, because dear Dad was just like that—taken refuge in St. Gabriel’s Church, where they had drawn every seal possibly known to keep out angels and demons alike, and were now standing next to the rift Rowena helped create with Gabriel’s grace.

Outside, the battle raged on and an explosion went off with an intensity that made their teeth rattle and the floor shake in tandem to the walls around them.

Sam looked at Gabriel with saddened eyes. “She’s a Winchester,” he said, matter-of-factly and pained. “She’s already cursed.”

There was a deep wound etched in his soul, Gabriel could see it in his gaze. He was tired, just like everyone else in this place, just like Gabriel himself.

But there was also a fire, one that told Gabriel he didn’t completely believe his own words.

He didn’t believe them, and neither did Gabriel, or any of their friends for that matter. The ones fighting for their lives out there, just to buy them time—enough to give them a chance to escape.

None of them believed those words because Cassie had rebelled, had fought tooth and nail until the end to have this child, and Dean had gone down swinging, died to protect it.

Everyone knew both had waged war on heaven and hell to give the embodiment of their love a chance to survive, even if it meant they’d never get to know her.

Dean and Castiel had sowed something they knew they wouldn’t be able to reap. Something they were proud of, something they believed would change everything, and had given their lives to bring that hope into the world.

Samantha Charlene, alias Simone: because she was heard, and while she hadn’t been planned, she was expected and loved.

And now Gabriel was going to carry their will and keep her safe and sound, take her away from this war.

Away from this reality in its entirety.

“That’s not true, Samikins,” Gabriel grinned softly.

The corner of Sam’s lips twitched before it evened out, and it was a small victory.

“Take care of her,” Sam said, “but also of yourself, Gabe.”

Gabriel walks closer to the rift, Simone’s unconscious body in his arms.

He looked at Sam one last time, carving his image to memory.

“I will find you,” Gabriel promised.

Sam smiled for real this time. He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes with a sigh, and Gabriel did the same.

“I know you will,” Sam said. “You always do.”

Gabriel didn’t kiss him, and neither did Sam. That would be too cruel, for both of them, even if they knew where they stood.

 _Especially_ because they knew where they stood.

But they existed, there, as they would for eternity, frozen in that moment: in an abandoned Church, the embodiment of a profound bond laying between them, foreheads pressed together.

The world was burning outside, but in that instant, it was only them. Sam’s thumb sweeping Gabriel’s cheekbone and Gabriel’s nose caressing Sam’s.

And then they were gone.

Gabriel and his teenager-but-not, two-months-old little niece fell into the rift, to an unknown place and far from home.

They came in the middle of a field too open for his liking. He tried to absorb the awareness of his surroundings, ground himself to find the path.

He needed to seek shelter.

He’d deal with his emotions later, but for now, they were _alive._


End file.
